Loran P. Williams
Biography Loran Percy Williams (b. December 13th, 1835- d. February 9th 1923) was the head custodian of Warehouse 12, working mainly in inventory, this agent dedicated almost 40 years of his life tending to the artifacts and gadgets within. His gift of reading auras allowed him to freely work and understand artifacts, he was also the only known agent to have lived at the Warehouse. Many newer agents would mock him of his appearance, calling him "The Warehouse Hermit" due to his long grey beard and goggles that he never took off. His list of artifact retrieval was the highest to date during twelve's reign and he gave much needed improvements to the inventory system for ease of access with future agents. Originally, Loran was a naval commander of various ships for the British Navy. He was hired by Steven Balcomb to work for Warehouse 12 in 1873, after a shipment of artifacts were mixed up onto his ship, rather then being boarded on the Warehouse transportation ships (HMS Avalon and HMS Borealis). Not only did he recognize that the objects were dangerous, he could handle them with ease and comfort. After a month, the Regents feared that the ship had went down since they had not the proper tools for storage. But once the ship had been brought into port, all of the artifacts were safely guarded and secure with no casualties. This caught the Regents attention rather quickly. In the first few months of working at the Warehouse his appearence was normal looking, like many other agents. After two years, his appearence changed drastically as he dawned a pair of neutrilizer goggles that he wore for the rest of his life. Spending almost all of his time in the Warehouse, his goggles saved his life more times then he could count, keeping them as a precaution for any accidental artifact activation. He would often carry a infamous utility belt containing various viles of neutralizer, bags, gadgets and sometimes he would take artifacts with him as tools. His life as an agent had ended on June 18th, 1914 as Warehouse 12 offically ended and Warehouse 13 was finally inducted. After Twelve ended and his retirement from being an agent finally kicked in, Loran stayed put firmly in Britain, not even attending the induction for the new Warehouse. He lived out the rest of his life living off of the retirement money he acquired from the Regents, where he rented a apartment on Baker Street, close to Warehouse 12's entrance. He was a close ally to Warehouse 13 agents whenever they had a case in Great Britain, often consulted when hitting a snag. In 1915 he opened up a automobile repair shop/cover to keep innovating, along with assistance from Cataranga, his good friend from Warehouse 12. Agent Loran passed away peacefully in his sleep on February 9th, 1923 due to natural causes. He was 88 years old. Agent Information Warehouse 12 Archives: Agent - Williams, L.P. File - 3498570955586519.L/348 Retrieval Cases - A224. A225. A226. A228. A232. A233. A234. A236. A237. A239. A241. A242. A245. A257. A258. A259. A261. A262. A264. A265. A267. A268. A270. A271. A272. A273. A275. A289. C753. C754. C756. Class - 6, Senior Agent. Special Talent(s) - Aura Reading, Artifact Handling, Naval Experience. Occupation - Inventory, Field Work, Filing. Superior - Steven Balcomb. Notes: (None have been recorded) Years Active: 1877 - 1914 Status - Deceased. Category:Agents Category:Wilesjeffery2152 Category:Warehouse 12 Agents Category:Characters